


No, He's Mine....

by AKMars



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Implied Slash, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Relationship, one percent, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKMars/pseuds/AKMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things aren't always what they seem.  My take on what might have actually been the reason Finch smashed the watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, He's Mine....

Title: No, He’s Mine....  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Reese/Finch (pre-relationship, slash implied)  
Words: 490

NOTES: Sometimes things aren’t always what they seem. My take on what Finch’s real motivations behind destroying Pierce’s gift might have been.

**poipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoi**

 

_"They lied to you....I never will."_

True, Harold Finch literally had his back to the wall when he spoke those words. A few seconds more of having Reese's forearm crushed against his throat and he probably would have gabbled out anything that would have gotten John to release him.

The words _had_ been correct, however. Finch hadn't lied outright to his op. Misdirected, obfuscated and blatantly resorted to stubborn silence on occasion; but never actually _lying_ to Reese.

When John had passed a small red leather box to him, explaining their most recent number had given him a token of thanks; Finch had been surprised to feel a sharp pain in his mid-section. When he opened it to reveal the exquisite timepiece _(of course Harold had known exactly how costly it was....the watch’s accuracy had tempted his meticulous nature; only being rejected by the fact that such a purchase on his part would be beyond ostentatious)_ , the recluse’s vision clouded with rage.

With an air of calm detachment, Harold placed it on the ground and in one swift motion, pulverized the delicate mechanism beneath his heel. Disregarding John’s pointed comment, _“that was a very expensive watch, not to mention a gift...”_ , he sorted through the fragments of broken gears and crystal. Finch plucked a thin, brass coated wafer from amongst the debris and held it up.

“A gift equipped with GPS...” he replied, his voice sardonic.

“A cunning billionaire with unlimited resources....”

Harold glanced about the park, knowing John would pick up on his apparent unease. “Our friend is just curious enough to be dangerous.”

Finch could feel Reese tensing, his senses going on alert at the recluse’s almost casual remark. Harold risked a sideways look. John was staring at the river, his eyes hard. The corner of his mouth twitched once in anger at Logan Pierce’s attempt to invade his and Finch’s privacy. 

Harold turned away to hide the small smile he couldn’t suppress. He tucked the ‘GPS’ chip into the space between their bench’s wooden slats and its concrete frame. The two men rose, strolling out onto the grass to watch Bear and the golden retriever playing tug of war with a stick the malinois found.

A sense of smug possessiveness permeated Harold’s soul. He’d been all too aware of Pierce’s interest in John from their meeting at the charity auction. The man’s blatant slinging of an arm over Reese’s shoulders had caused Finch to actually growl at his monitors before John removed the offending limb. 

Never from him would John Reese learn that the _tracking device_ Harold found was in actuality a watch battery. Finch felt no guilt at breaking his promise to the man who had become first his employee, then his friend. 

_I offered you a job, Mr. Reese....but you’re the one who pushed closer...who made me want to **be close** to you in return. To love you; and **I** don’t like to share._


End file.
